Heck yess! POKEMON!
by Bulbasawr
Summary: I'm not good with summaries... Me and some people out on a hilarious pokemon journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Bulbasawr here! I'm not really sure where this is going to go so... Let's just see!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and/or it's characters! Please do not use my characters (i.e. the characters that represent Me and/or my friends) unless you post a disclaimer! Thanks!**_

**Introduction**

Midori was a girl of short height. She had light skin, and greenish-bluish-grey eyes. Her glasses, being turquoise, complemented them well. She also had brown hair with minty green streaks. Loving grass type pokemon, her very own had woken her up that morning. A male bulbasaur, Marsh. Instead of square spots on his body, he had circular blobs. He also kept a blue flower in the top of his bulb.

**Midori/My Point of View**

I woke up in my bed, unwilling to open my eyes just yet. I pull the soft, green blanket over my head to try and catch a few more winks.

_THUD!_

Something lands on my back and knocks the breath out of my lungs.

"Grack!" My pokemon snorts, trying to wake me up. He snuggles under the cover beside me. I pet his smooth, green scales. "Who's a good Bulbasaur?" I coo.

"Brack!" he roars. He then pulls my blanket off of me. Using his vines, he pulls back the curtain to the window as white light floods the room.

"Seriously?" I moan.

"Grggrgrgrgrgg..." he scolds.

"Fine..." I groan, "I'll get up... Want breakfast?"

"Grrrrrrraaahh!" he barks.

I get up and start to walk to the kitchen across the hall, the peppy pokemon hopping along behind me. I arrive and pull down some pokemon food from the cabinet. Marsh hops up and down, giddy for his breakfast. I pour some in his bowl. He hungrily chows down on his kibbles. I smile, and realize I'm hungry as well. Just as I see this my phone dings twice. I must have gotten a message. I walk over to the coffee table infront of my couch and read it.

It was from my friend, Zoro: "Brunch at the sushi sound good?" I reply with an okay.

Brunch? Slightly confused, I see the clock reads 12:07. Hmmph... Must have overslept a little bit. Ho-hum... I walk back to my room and change out of my pajamas. A yellow shirt and blue denim jeans. Perfect. I slip on my green sneakers and grab my olive green hoodie.

"Hey Marsh, do you want to stay here? Zoro-chan is going to meet me for brunch." I explain to him.

He ponders for a moment, then shrugs.

"But you'll get to see Lil' Iris, remember? You can plaa-ay all day lo-ong!" I taunt.

"Grangglll!" he gurgles cheerily as he finished of his food.

I head out the door and down the sidewalk, towards the ever so popular (Well... at least among me and my friends...) Sushi High Roller. As me and Marsh walk, we take in fresh air and so many pretty sights of Lumiose.

"Heeeeeey! BUULLLBBAAAAAAA-SAWR!" I hear someone yell, and I turn my head to my nickname.

It was Ninetales-senpai. She was another of my friends. Her real name was Mystik, but I (And everyone else that knew her) called her Ninetales. She ran up to me, Fruffles the actual Ninetales trailing behind her.

She had short black hair with blue tips and barely visible streaks of silver, and she had dark skin. She wore purple glasses. Today she had on a black tanktop and her batman jacket. She also had black tights with purple stripes. Black combat boots adorned her feet. You could see a dusk ball poking out of her jacket pocket.

"Where ya' going?" she questions me.

"Meeting Zoro-chan at the sushi place. You wanna come?" I tell her.

"Sure. I was actually meeting Cress there now!" she says.

I snicker... "Ooooooh, Watcha meetin' him for?"

"WHAT?! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT YOU STUPID PRICK!" She rages.

"Aaaaaaaaaahahahahahha!" I scream, running of laughing! Omigoosh! That's always sooo fun! As I run I look back as she chases me. I'm not really paying attention to what, and who, is infront of me... So I run right into someone!

"OOOF!" I hear the person huff as I land on them. I fell something fall all over me. I look up to see I'm sitting on Clemont, and he had just bought pokeballs which were now everywhere.

"Ooops..." I laugh as I start to stand up.

"So... Uh... What just happened?" I hear a familiar voice say.

"GET OFF!" Clemont yells.

"Sorrrryyyyyyyyyyyy! I was running from Senpai!" I laugh even harder falling on the ground grabbing my stomach.

Clemont just growls and lays there with his eyes closed. Ninetales-senpai runs up and sees me and Clemont on the concrete sidewalk, pokeballs everywhere. I look over to see Zoro looming over me. Lil' Iris, a Zorua owned by Zoro, comes over and sniffs my face.

"Ack..." I blurt.

Zoro was a bit taller than me, and had light skin. She had purple hair with black tips, and it was slightly curly tied off with a yellow ribbon. And she had purple zebra striped glasses. Her real name was Samantha, but everyone calls her Zoroark-chan. Sometimes I call her Sama-sama. She usualy wears her favorite color, purple. Sometimes random colors. Today she was wearing a lavender shirt and blue denim jeans and brown shoes. She also had on a black hoodie that jutted out like a Zoroark's tufts.

"Soooo... How's the wheather up there?" I smile, laughing at Zoro-chan.

"It's nice." she laughs back.

"But Bulba-chan!" Ninetales-senpai said, trying not to laugh out loud but failing epically, "You spilled Clemont's balls everywhere!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laugh, "Yeah.. Hah... I did..."

"Hahahahahahahaha..." Zoro giggles, "That's nice..."

"Ha ha ha..." Clemont says sarcasticly, "_Very _funny..."

Zoro-chan helps me up, and then I help Clemont up.

"Heh heh... Sorry for uh... Spilling your balls... Hahaha..." I snicker as I pull him up.

He gives me a look that says, "Seriously?". After that I decide to stop. I start to help gather the pokeballs. "Geez, Lemons. It was only a joke!"

He sighs and starts cleaning up too, "Whatever... You should've been watching where you were going..."

After around a minute, we pick up the last one. I counted 5 pokeballs, 1 great ball, 3 ultra balls, and a premier ball. Why did he get such a variety? Going somewhere? Out to catch a new team?

As if Zoro-chan had read my mind she said, "Watcha need all these for?"

"I'm going to fill up my pokedex some. So far I've had only electric types, Chespin, and Bunnelby." he explains.

"Matter of fact..." I push up my glasses, "I need to do that too..."

I whip out my dex and start scrolling through as we walk to Sushi High Roller... I've got quilladin... bulbasaur... gengar and the rest of it's line... Clefable and it's line... No maractus... Dang... Got dewott... superior... tepig... Zoroark... Ninetales... Jigglypuff... Omanyte... Servine... What? How come snivy didn't register? Leavanny... Um... Phantump... Hey... I need a pumpkaboo... I've been meaning to catch one of-

"We're here! Fancy tuna here I come!" Ninetales-senpai cheers.

"Hahahaha!" I laugh and put my pokedex away, "Fancy tuna..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bulby thy Saur, here! I am SO sorry about the delay... My sister has been on the computer a lot watching stupid stumpy cat (or whatever he's called) play minecraft... So... Yeah... FINALLY GOT THE CHANCE! I hope you enjoy chapter 2! XD**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and/or it's characters! Please do not use my characters (i.e. the characters that represent Me and/or my friends) unless you post a disclaimer! Thanks!**_

As we walked into Sushi High Roller we were greeted by a trim waitress. She had a yellow dress and pristine white apron. A clipboard and pen were in her small arms.

"Do you have reservations?" she asked.

Then Clemont walked up...

"Oh! It's you, monsieur Clemont! Please! Let me get you and your friends a table!" she cooed.

I roll my eyes. As he noticed he laughed, "Hey, if you have the perks of being a gym leader, might as well enjoy them! Plus... I know you _love_ sushi." I scowl then smile... Yeah... I'm a sucker for sushi...

The waitress sits us down at a table with enough chairs for all of us. Then I remember, Ninetales was meeting Cress here. "Excuse me? Miss? We're expecting a friend. He's got blue wavy hair. You'll know it's him when you see him."

She nods and hands us menus, "Another waitor will be back over in a bit to take your orders."

I laugh and elbow Nine, "Say... Why're you meetin' him, _anyways?_"

She quickly sits up and puffs in, "Ma," she growls. I just laugh. Zoro then leans over next to us. She smiles, "No... Seriously..."

Ninetales-senpai then sighs... "Don't you ever just meet up with Grimsley once and a while?!"

"AAAH!" I squeal a high pitched squeak and scoot my chair closer to Clemont-kun, "She's gonna murdleurdle meh!"

"GRIMSLEY?" Zoro-chan huffs. "That guy is B-O-R-I-N-G, **boring**!"

"Hehehe..." I laugh, "What's that you gonna bop her one."

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Clemont chants, and I join in too...

"Would you just shaddap! I thought we were gonna get food!" Senpai puffs.

I stop talking but Clemont just keeps on, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Figh... t... Hmm..."

"Hah. You're a weenie." I taunt.

I tune them out and start looking at the menu. I finally decide what to get when a waiter comes up. "What can I get you all?"

"Chicken." Zoro says bluntly, "And tea."

"Okay... And you?" he asks, gesturing to me.

"Oh.. Uh... Green tea and just regular sushi."

After he asks everyone what they want, in which I do not recall, Cress walks over. "Hey Ninetales-chan."

"Uh... Question. Why does he call you chan?" Zoro blurts out.

"Because he's older than me, duh!" Ninetales explains.

"Inkay..." Zoro-chan replies flatly.

"Riiiiiiiiight..." I say suspiciously.

Senpai gives me a look. She turns to Cress as he sits down, "Did you catch the ditto?"

"Yeah? You have wailmer?" he smiles.

"Yep." She replies, "Welp, it's a trade then!"

Ninetales tosses Cress a dive ball, and in retern he hands her a heal ball.

"Oh..." Zoro whispers, dissapointed. I snicker and cover my mouth trying not to laugh at her. "It's all right... We'll get em' soon."

"Pffft..." she huffs.

I take a bite of my sushi, "Mmmmmmmmmmmm..."

We soon all finish our food and decide to do something. We each pay for our food seperately, then leave. Marsh then clicks out of his pokeball...

"Buuuuulbargrgrgrgra!" he growls.

Someone elses pokemon then comes out.

"Iscscscscscscsc!" Clemont's heliolisk, which he calls Helio, hisses.

And... Zoro's... And Nine's... But not Cress's.

"Grackckckcackle!" Big Iris the Zoroark gruffly snarls.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwrrooooooooooooh!" Fruffles howls.

"Oh... I see... They want to battle! Who's up for a tag-team battle?" I laugh excitedly.

Zoro jumps up and shouts, "OOH! OOH! I WANT TO TEAM UP WITH NIETALES-SENPAI! I CALL HER! WAAAAAAAAAAH!" She runs up to her and circles her, waving her arms around excitedly.

"Alright! Lemons! You're on my team!" I shout, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He nods and lets out a satisfied, "Hmmph."

"Then that leaves me to be the referee! Agreed?" Cress decides.

"Agreed!" Everyone yells.

"The rules... Each challenger will you 2 pokemon a peice. There will be no use of potions or items... Got it? Then let the battle," He raises his arm, "BEGIN!" and he slashes it down.

"Marsh! Let's do this, Charge your solar beam!" I screech as.

"Graaur!" he smiles smugly as his bulb starts to glow yellow.

"Helio! Thunderbolt!" Clemont ordered.

"HEEEEEEEEELIIIIII!" the oversized lizard roars as it his Big Iris.

"ACK! NOT ON MY WATCH! C'MON AND USE PUNISHMENT!" Zoro retaliates.

"GRACKACKLE!" Big Iris slashes Helio with its massive claws, but Helio dodges the last one. The Zoroark growls as Fruffles helps her out with a flamethrower.

"That's it, girl! Get em!" Ninetales cheers.

"LET A RIP, MARSH!" I shout joyously.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the bulbasaur screams almost demonically as the large beam of power shoots straight onto the zoroark.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" Clemont shouts, suprised as his glasses glint in the beam, nearly falling over from the impact of Marsh landing on the ground.

"AAAAAH! DOOMED! WE'RE DOOMED!" Zoro panicks, waving her arms around.

"Big Iris the Zoroark is unable to battle!" Cress states after viewing the pokemon on the battle feild, knocked out cold.

"Uhg! Go, Little Iris!" She growls, tossing her pokeball feircely.

"Roop roop!" the small red and black fox clicks as she hops gallantly onto the battlefield. We continue, pressing horrifically. First, Lil' Iris hit Helio with a mean snarl. Then Marsh got Fruffles with a vine whip, then squeezing her with them.

"DEATH BY SUFFOCATION!" I shout in a deep, growling voice, trying to impersonate Deidera.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR NARUTO REFERENCES, MIDO-CHAN!" Senpai screeches, getting angry with me.

"Aww... C'mon! Tabi likes to make references! Tabi's good at that! PROMISE!" I yell back, laughing my butt off.

"Uhg..." she scoffs, facepalming.

While I wasn't doing anything Lil' Iris had fained Helio... Oops...

"BULBA?!" Clemont whined, "Seriously..."

I scratch my cheek and then shrug... Oh well. Then he sends out Bunnelby, which he doesn't have a name for. Good, I thought, he can use dig! That's exactly what he was planning because he hit with that move first on Fruffles. Fire is weak to ground! This is turning out good! Before the Bunnelby resurface Marsh let go and started to slash Little Iris with a magical leaf-vine whip-combo, which caused them to have a HUGE crash straight into the ground! Both fainted.

"Marsh... Return..." I say calmly, "Ya' did good..." I switch pokeballs and bring out a ultra ball... "I really hope this'll work..."


End file.
